


The Treat in "Trick or Treat"

by FacadeSmiles



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacadeSmiles/pseuds/FacadeSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is a time for differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treat in "Trick or Treat"

Halloween. 

A night of self distortion.

A once-a-year time in which one can be what they normally are not. 

How could such an opportunity be put pass? 

No, the witch would milk these few hours.

She had no other choice.  
_______________________________

As the sky took a violet hue, Marisa seized up before the reflective surface of the cracked mirror. She could do this couldn't she? A glint shone in her doppelganger's eye. She could, because today she didn't don a costume- but a personality trait. Today she would be brave- not like how she recklessly dives head first into danmaku duels- no, she would show the Seven-Colored Puppeteer just what she ment to the mycologist.  
Mounting her broom, the blonde angled her path towards the doll master's home. It was doubtful the other magician would be visiting the Hakurei Shrine for the (reluctantly arranged) party, being as anti-social as she was. The human scoffed lightly. This was a bad idea, she knew, but today she would face anything. 

Upon reaching the lonesome house, Marisa slowed to a hover and hopped off her magicked besom. She pounded on the oak door before she could mentally hesitate anymore. Shanghai greeted her, blank face staring down the young girl. Surprisingly the doll was equipped with a traditional witch's hat- It's hight perhaps half her length. She allowed the berserker entry; however, Alice soon made herself present once the younger of the two witches stepped into the threshold. 

Having looked down as soon as the taller of the two came into view, Marisa sneaked a peek at the object of her turmoil . Small cat-like ears stood erect atop her blonde locks, twitching as If they were real- which was entirely plausible given Alice was not one to half bake her decisions, even trivial ones like an outfit for a human Holliday. 

"To what do I owe this visit?"

To what indeed. Was an answer really being asked for or did she expect Marisa to make a light joke? Perhaps she should say something instead of staring dumbly. Perhaps not.

Opting for not, the thief looked her dead on, gathering her will, and quickly leaned up to peck her rosy lips. This was it. The end. She was sure.

Tilting her hat to hide her shame, Marisa couldn't bare to glance at the doll meister. Doing half a circle, Kirisame looked slightly to her right and whispered a phrase before attempting to retreat outside and hide in the relative safety of her home. "Just collecting my treat."

She couldn't get but a foot outside before Alice grasped her upper arm and muttered, "What about mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween.


End file.
